ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Atherton
='Personal Information'= Name: Nicholas Atherton Gender: Male Actual Age: 73 Looking age: 25 Height: 6' 6" Weight: 200 lbs Species/Race: Kitsune (Discrete Cyborg) Physical Description: Tall, Semi-muscular, digigrade, 5-tailed golden furred kitsune, Artificial left arm, right leg, and left eye in which they are covered with realistic prosthetic skin that is hard to detect with the naked eye and ear. Civilian Attire: Khaki pants, and assorted colors and patterns of T-Shirts. Dress Attire: White Military Formal with gold trimming, displaying assorted decorations of his career on his chest, with shoulder board displaying his rank insignia that has an emblem of a planet with a sword going through it with five stars surrounding it. Combat Attire: Combat uniform consists of body armor made of a material with polycarbonate-like texture with advanced properties covering his limbs, torso, neck, feet, and hands with an emblem of a planet with a sword going through it on the arm. ='Powers/Abilities'= Special Powers/Abilities Telepathy Description: Talk to people with minds Limitations: None, was able to master it as a innate ability ---- Spirit Ball Description: A non-elemental ball of light. It's not really a threat, but more of a utility purpose Limitations: None, since it's lightly harnassed light as a replacement for flashlights ---- Fireball Description: A fire element based ball of fire. Limitations: He can fire a couple dozen non-leathal bolts before he tires out. He needs to take caution using his left arm to shoot it so it wouldn't risk damage to the prosthetic skin and to maintain cover. He will mainly use his right hand for spells. ---- Electric Bolt Description: A bolt of lighting can be shot from his right hand to send a shock or power through electricity. Limitations: He can fire a couple dozen non-leathal bolts before he tires out. He needs to take caution using his left arm to shoot it so it wouldn't risk damage to electrical components. He will mainly use his right hand. ---- Healing Description: Able to regenerate deep cuts and bullet wounds. However he isnt able to regenerate body parts. Limitations: Limitation depend on the severity of the wounds of himself and the person he heals. Scrapes: He can heal a few dozen of them. Cuts: About a dozen before he gets light headed. Gunshots/Deep Cuts: About one or two before getting light-headed. Near Fatal: He will feel alot of strain on his body and discomfort. Fatal: He will risk injury upon himself with internal bleeding of his own. ---- Suicide, a.k.a. Last Resort Description: He gathers all of his magical energy and compresses it in one point of his body and then takes his life energy and converts it to magical energy. Once he converts all of his life energy into this little ball, his heart will give out and will die. He will then no longer be able to contain all of that energy compressed and it would rapidly expand with such force of a MOAB. Limitations: Can only do it once. ---- Overall Magical Limitations Due to having bionic prosthetics, he has to maintain the use of Healing at all times at a low dose to combat his own body of rejecting them. The bionics were not made to specifications that would prevent the body of fighting them. With that, he doesn't have a lot of magic reserves to spare in any combative/defensive role until he gets them replaced, in which there are no facilities available yet to do so on Neo-Terra. If he pushes himself to use more magic than what his body is capable of, then he will experience internal bleeding and ulcers. This was taken into consideration when considering the limitations of the above powers since he actively maintains this. ---- Physical Powers/Abilities Concealed Beam Cannon Description: His left arm is reinforced and has a built in concealed beam cannon in which the barrel is revealed in removing the hand at the wrist. The power pack is in the upper end of the bionic arm. ---- Data Storage Description: Through the advances of Brain-Computer Interfacing, he is able to store some thoughts and experiences onto an internal media within the Bionic Eye. This prompts him with a really high quality photographic memory. ---- Communication Device Description: With his job, he maintains a long range communication device within his eye. He has the capability of thinking out any messages to be sent to his own faction, in addition to issuing orders discretely, in a way t ---- Hidden Compartment Description: In the thigh portion of his bionic leg, there is a small hollow compartment built into the thigh that could hold a few small items and maybe conceal a pistol. ='Inventory'= Due to the man's standing of his faction, he has plenty of resources at his disposal in terms of economic and military assets. However what he normally has on at all times is some of his bionic prosthetics that are augmented with advanced Brain-Computer Interfacing Technology. Personal Teleportation Device Concealed in his thigh's compartment: -A subcompact 10mm Handgun -2x 10mm 10-round clips of customized with Centarium impurities. (Magic-Piercing) -2x Centarium Grenades (Non-Lethal) ='Additional Information/Things to Note'= Career/Profession: Admiral of the Fleet of Neo Terra (Leader) Notes on Centarium from the Mun: Centarium is a catch-all counter to magic users that has always had the potential to overwhelm Science. The lore of the element is centered around a Pre-Historic cataclysmic event where the Father of Gods created it to keep one if it's childen in check to stop them from conducting destruction across the universe. The properties of the element leach magical energy from people when it manifests. If a pile of the dust is exposed to a magical source, it will grow slowly and have a more crystaline structure to it. It does have a carrying capacity of how much it can absorb until it loses the leaching properties. Player information: Foxmerc Other notes: Has been roleplayed here before, no changed since they were first brought in and put on hold.